Y Llegaste Tu
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Potter descubre sus sentimientos por alguien.. mientras que Malfoy sufre con su estupido orgullo.. Ginny le confiesa su amor a alguien ekivocado sin saber que hay alguien mas tras su amor platonico... Songfic con un poco de yaoi


Hola!!! este es mi primer fic con un poco de yaoi.. y yo que odio eso.. ¬¬ bueno.. se está volviendo costumbre escribir fics de parejas que no me gustan... como sea.. espero que les guste!

**Aviso: **primero que nada.. los personajes no son míos.. esto cuenta para todos mis fics.. ya que siempre se me olvida poner esto.. U la mayoría de los personajes tienen su propio autor.. muy pocos son míos..

Y Llegaste Tu 

-eres un animal imbécil, Malfoy!!

**_"Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tu_**

**_No sabía que dentro de ti_**

**_Yo iba a encontrar la luz_**

**_No sabía que existía un mundo asi_**

**_No sabía que podía ser... tan feliz"_**

Una sensación de amargura llenó al joven rubio, dejándolo sin palabras. Simplemente permitió que esos cabellos que tanto adoraba se fueran sin comentar nada más. Aun sin hablar, volvió lentamente a su sala común. La sala común de Slytherin. Slytherin.. si tan solo estuviera en Gryffindor estaría con quien tanto quería todo el tiempo.

**_"Y la vida pasaba de largo_**

**_Vacía, sin emoción (sin emoción)_**

**_No había nada flotando en el aire_**

**_Abrazándome el corazón"_**

 Se fue directamente a su habitación, sin hacer caso a una de sus amigas, Pansy Parkinson, cuando esta le preguntó que le pasaba. Realmente debería tener mala cara, porque siempre lo había disimulado todo muy bien, pero esta vez su adolorida mirada lo delató.

Al parecer los Weasly nunca dejarían de torturarlo. Por lo menos los dos últimos. Después de todo, la menor había sido la causante de ese comentario tan doloroso para él. Ni más ni menos que Ginny Weasly le había confesado su amor por él. Al principio no sabía que hacer más que mirarla asombrado. Siempre pensó que lo odiaba, pero no era así. Siguiendo sus instintos, recuperó su compostura y la miró desafiantemente, a ver si se atrevía a decir algo más. Al no escuchar ni una sola palabra, prefirió hacerlo rápido: decirle a alguien que no le correspondes no es algo agradable, ni siquiera para el Slytherin más duro, cruel y despiadado que era él. Sus palabras fueron frías y rápidas, ya que quizás así el dolor que le causarían esas crueles palabras no sería tan fuerte o a lo mejor así la ayudaba a enemistarse de él más pronto. Otro extraño sentimiento lo invadió al pensar todo esto. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta. Por alguna razón desconocida se estaba volviendo más sensible que antes. ¿tendría algo que ver el hecho que la persona más especial para él lo odiara?

**_"Y llegaste tu.._**

**_El mundo me abrazo_**

**_Y llegaste tu_**

**_Y el mundo se paro"_**

 ¿se estaría volviendo más sensible por culpa de eso? Draco comenzó a recordar como se sentía cada vez que se fulminaban con la mirada entre ellos. Cada vez que se peleaban. Siempre, pero siempre estaba él ahí. Siempre estaba ese pelirrojo que lo llenaba de celos. Casi nunca se le veía al uno sin el otro. Las únicas veces que estaban separados era cuando se peleaban, y extrañamente eso era algo que se estaba volviendo normal. Quizás debía aprovechar algunas de esas situaciones para hablar y... no. Eso era imposible. Era imposible que se vieran sin que se insultaran. Siempre había roce entre ellos. Malfoy no tendría más suerte de estar con ese alguien especial a que Potter se llevara de maravilla con los Dursley. Tendido en su cama y absorto en sus pensamientos de su amor platónico, Draco no se enteraba de lo sucedido en la sala común de los Gryffindor.

"Y llegaste tu 

**_Y me sorprendio_**

**_El poder que había en este amor_**

**_Y llegaste tu _**

**_Una bendición_**

**_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio"_**

 La misma pelirroja a la cual él había rechazado, se encontraba llorando en los brazos de la novia de su hermano. Ginny Weasly no podía soportar el dolor de haber sido rechazada por quien más había querido.

-vamos Ginny.. no importa.. Malfoy es un estúpido...

Al escuchar el apellido de su eterno rival, Potter giró inconscientemente su cabeza para mirar de quien había provenido esa palabra. Se encontró con una severa Hermione diciéndole con la mirada que no molestara. Volvió a lo que estaba antes, mirar como Ron Weasly maldecía a Draco por romperle el corazón a su hermanita menor.

**_"Y llegaste tu_**

**_Y me sorprendio_**

El poder que hay en este amor 

**_Y llegaste tu _**

**_Una bendición_**

**_Aun recuerdo... cuando llegaste tu"_**

-no estoy de acuerdo...

-¬¬ qué dices Harry?

-pues.. Ginny.. no es tan chica.. ella ya sabe defenderse sola.. es que tu eres muy sobre protector...-Potter comentó incómodo para calmar los ánimos de su mejor amigo. Realmente no pensaba en eso, pero como se le habían escapado esas palabras, buscó una excusa rápida.

Luego de otra mirada severa, pero esta vez por parte de Ron, se decidió a salir a dar una vuelta. Avisó lo que haría, tomó su capa heredada de su padre y partió en dirección a la torre de astronomía. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo muy extraño respecto a Malfoy. A pesar de haber estado enojado con él por lo que le había hecho a Ginny, se había sentido mal al llamarlo animal imbécil. Quizás era porque sentía algo más que no era odio.

**_"Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_**

**_Y me río pensando en las veces _**

**_Que yo te dejé pasar"_**

Potter sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en el hecho de sentir algo más por Malfoy. El simple hecho de pensarlo era estúpido, al igual que la carta que había pensando en escribirle a Dumbledore en las vacaciones del 4 año cuando le dolió la cicatriz. Se sonrió al recordar la "carta" aunque su sonrisa desapareció al notar que al moverse tanto su capa había caído al piso. Rápidamente la recogió y se la puso, antes de que alguien lo pudiera ver, para luego seguir su camino hacia la silenciosa torre. En el camino siguió pensando sobre lo que sentía por Malfoy, y con cada paso que daba un nudo más grande en su garganta se formaba.

**_"Y llegaste tu.._**

**_El mundo me abrazo_**

Y llegaste tu **_Y el mundo se paro"_**

Finalmente, llegó a una de las puertas de la torre de astronomía, incapaz de entrar. Se había quedado parado estático con la mano en la manilla por lo que se acababa de dar cuenta. Cuando Malfoy había estado enfermo en la enfermería, inconscientemente había ido todos los días para aunque sea verlo de paso; si no lo lograba, se deprimía sin saberlo. Cuando lo insultaba se sentía mal. Siempre que lo hacía enojar se sonreía porque le gustaba verlo así.

-esto no... no puede... Malfoy!

"Y llegaste tu 

**_Y me sorprendio_**

**_El poder que había en este amor_**

**_Y llegaste tu _**

**_Una bendición_**

**_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio"_**

Harry tiró su capa invisible al piso y partió corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Sin saber por qué, Draco salió de su sala común y fue corriendo, igual que Harry, hacia donde siempre veía subir a los Gryffindor. Harry llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, y se quedó un buen rato esperando a ver si Draco salía, sin saber que él hacía casi lo mismo en las escaleras por las que siempre subía. Esperaron unos 10 minutos para luego irse lentamente a sus respectivas casas derrotados por una simple ilusión. Caminaban con las cabezas gachas, signo de fracaso, pensando en sus sentimientos. Harry quería aclararlos. Todo indicaba que Malfoy no era un simple enemigo, era más que eso. Pero no se lo podía creer. En cambio, Malfoy ya se había resignado hace mucho de lo contrario, abriendo cada vez más su herida cada comentario insultante. Cuando más metidos estaban en si mismo, sintieron unos pasos provenientes del lado contrario del que venían. Inconscientemente levantaron la cabeza para averiguar quien era el viajero de la oscuridad del castillo con el cual compartían eso en común. Fue tal el asombro al ver a quien su corazón buscaba, que retrocedieron un paso.

**_"Y llegaste tu_**

**_Y me sorprendio_**

**_El poder que hay en este amor_**

Y llegaste tu 

**_Una bendición_**

**_Aun recuerdo... cuando llegaste tu"_**

Al salir del shock y recuperar la compostura, Draco comentó con voz fría:

-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas, Potter?

Un destello de dolor se asomó por la mirada triste de Harry.

-lo mismo digo...

-yo pregunté primero.. ¿no será que estás intentando hacerte el héroe de nuevo?

-¡cállate!

**_"Y llegaste tu_**

**_Y me sorprendio_**

**_El poder que había en este amor_**

**_Y llegaste tu _**

Una bendición 

**_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio"_**

****

Cada palabra era como una daga enterrándose en el corazón para los dos. Hablar de esa forma, hablarle fríamente a la persona más especial para ti no es fácil. Se miraron fija y desafiantemente por unos momentos, pero al ver el reflejo propio en la mirada de cada uno, dejaron de tratar de matarse con la mirada, para dar paso a una conversación llena de confesiones.

-la verdad.. es.. que.. te estaba buscando...-Harry desvió su mirada, esperando recibir por respuesta una burla, pero en cambio, las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un rosa suave.

-ah.. ah si? Y para qué?-un nuevo brillo de esperanza apreció en la mirada de Malfoy.

-pues... yo.. quería... verás.. lo que.. pasa.. es.. que... que...tengo que decirte algo...

-bueno.. yo también tengo algo... algo que decirte...

-am.. pues habla tu primero.. –agregó Potter con un dejo de tristeza.

-es que... hay alguien que... un chico... que.. bueno...

Harry permaneció en silencio sin hacer nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado de lo que diría Malfoy que ni siquiera se movía.

-es que.. a mi.. me... g...g...gu...gust....gustas....-Draco tragó saliva- me gustas...

**_"Y llegaste tu_**

**_Y me sorprendio_**

**_El poder que hay en este amor_**

**_Y llegaste tu _**

Una bendición 

**_Aun recuerdo... cuando llegaste tu"_**

****

Harry sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba de una mientras que él estaba ahí parado recibiendo una noticia muy importante, no solo para él, sino también para su peor enemigo. En un solo segundo lo comprendió todo. En un solo segundo todo tenía sentido. En un solo segundo, todo quedó claro para Harry Potter. Todos sus sentimientos fueron entendidos y sintió la necesidad de expresarlos. Potter tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a su ex enemigo. Le tomó la barbilla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se miraron una vez más fijamente a los ojos, pero esta vez no con, odio y desprecio, sino que con amor y ternura. Lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando para unirse en un tierno beso que duraría para siempre en sus corazones. Sin decir nada más, se separaron y se dirigieron  a sus respectivas salas comunes, sabiendo que por fin podrían descansar en paz, ya que sus sentimientos fueron revelados y correspondidos. Quizás a Snape le fuera a dar un infarto con la noticia, al igual que a Ron y a Hermione, pero ya habría momento para eso, por ahora ellos dos solo disfrutaban de la felicidad que embargaba a cada uno. En silencio pactaron que su amor duraría para siempre, sabiendo que nunca se traicionarían entre ellos y que harían lo que fuera para ser aceptados. La oscuridad que esa noche de luna naciente invadía el castillo de Hogwarts, fue testigo de uno de los amores eternos que duraría hasta más allá de la muerte y de la vida.            

**_"(solo.. cuando llegaste tu)_**

****

**_Cuando llegaste tu..._**

**_Cuando llegaste tu..._**

**_Cuando llegaste tu..._**

**_Cuando llegaste tu..."_**

**Estorbos: **espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.. ¬¬ bueno... hay que aclarar otras cosas... esta canción se llama "Y llegaste tu" (por si no se nota) y es de Sin Bandera.. nada más.. solo **MANDEN REVIEWS!!! -**

HaRu 


End file.
